Omega
An experiment in preserving cultures, gone horribly wrong. Timeline *'''- c2,000 BCE''' The El-Aurian empire begins to seed promising worlds with examples of interesting primitive cultures - hoping to preserve diverse cultures for the future - They become a third wave of "Preservers" spreading human and other humanoids throughout the galaxy, mystifying later generations *'0 CE '''El-Aurians perfect genetic long life treatments - El-Aurians alive at this time now have a functionally open ended lifespan. *'1,000 AD''' El-Aurians become the "Third Empire" which focuses on being less arrogant and filled with Hubris. *'1919' El-Aurians View with interest and concern Earth's first world war and rapid technological evolution. They begin a last "Preservers" project to try and preserve endangered cultures from Earth - some opine that the whole planet may well be in danger. *'1930' The El-Aurian Last Preserver project begins taking up Chinese villages from the path of the Japanese Manchurian invasion, Eastern European people and villages. These people are held in suspended animation until proper worlds can be found for transplantation. The Last Preserver Project mentioned in Rigellian records which translate El-Aurian terms into Rigellian characters '- 1947' Fearing a nuclear holocaust, the El-Aurians start lifting Americans and Europeans from shipwrecks, plane wrecks and isolated locations. They also take a selection of artifacts - this project is disagreed with by many El-Aurians with direct experience of Earth *'1955' The Vegan Tyranny feels that the El-Aurians are challenging them too much in the area of the Last Preservers project - The Vegan Tyranny is all about control and has arranged a truce with the El-Aurian empire based on mutual non-interference The Vegan Tyranny arms and hires Orion mercenaries - traditional and hated enemies of the El-Aurians who then smear Omega in a brutal surprise attack The Orions fire full starship broadsides into El-Aurian cities leaving craters and nuclear winter. The Orions drop a bio-weapon which malfunctions immediately - deadly in the first few days - Survivors quickly gain immunity. Many of the Survivors are Earth Humans suddenly released from underground vaults - they find themselves on a bombed out world in what seems to be Armageddon. Panic and violence result *'1975 '''On the last Preserver Project - Colloquially known as "Omega" Earth Survivors have formed into bands trying to re-establish their own cultures and rebuild. El-Aurians who reveal themselves and try to explain what has happened are regarded as mad-men, killed as foreign invaders and spies, or burned as witches. Many El-Aurians stay under cover with the survivors trying to guide them back towards some form of civilization. Repeated El-Aurian rescue missions to Omega find little to try and rescue - and the whole thing is written off as a horrible disaster. *'1995''' On Omega, Asian and American descended survivors discover each other and begin a generations long war - each blaming the other for the destruction of "the World" El-Aurian survivors can interbreed with the Earth Human Survivors - the children inherit the long El-Aurian life span. *''' 2155''' On Omega, the Asian versus Caucasian war has largely been decided in the Asian's favor - the Caucasian peoples are forced into a nomadic, wild lifestyle reminiscent of the American Indians. The Asian peoples are characterized by Iron Age and masonry technology and cohesive cultures of warlords and brutal suppression. *'2268' The Federation Starship USS Exeter is sent to Omega to explore vague and obscure mentions in ancient records. They fall prey almost immediately to the malfunctioning Orion Bio-Weapon - Captain Ron Tracey goes mad, and scours the planet for what he considers the secret of immortality. The USS Enterprise , sent to investigate the loss of the Exeter, discovers some elements of the truth. *'2274' The Federation establishes a cultural rehabilitation mission/science mission on Omega. Urged by Vulcans they take up a passive stance, offering Federation civilization as a voluntary alternative, but not using force on the natives except in extremely limited cases of self defense This Mission is called the "PAX Colony" *'2275' The Federation mission to Omega, "PAX" discovers 1950s NACA scientist Dylan Hunt in an underground chamber. Awakened - he becomes an avid, if occasionally clueless partisan of PAX - Hunt's existence, confirmed by records search on Earth begins to shed light on the extremely odd cultures of Omega Hunt begins a series of adventures where he helps out Archaeology, Anthropology and Diplomatic missions to the natives of Omega, and helps defend PAX against the inventively cruel and destructive attacks of various warlords. *'2285' On Omega, the PAX Colony is growing by leaps and bound as refugees and escapees from the brutal cultures surrounding PAX "Opt in" to the PAX way - this makes Warlords paranoid and crazy - attacks step up, merely highlighting the differences. *'2297' On Omega, Dylan Hunt, after years of effort tracks down Lorian, A hunter, trapper and woodsman living in the wilderness of Omega. Lorian is one of the El-Aurians who set up the project, and has survived by isolating himself. Lorian tells Dylan Hunt the whole story Hunt promises to keep the details secret. Lorian joins Hunt's crew as a partisan of PAX, something he was initially deeply suspicious of *'2305' Dylan Hunt retires from active Adventuring on Omega, becomes a civic Leader in PAX *'2320's '''El-Aurian refugees on Earth gain enough economic power and enough information to begin trying to track down El-Aurian Survivors on Omega. In the end, the El-Aurians elect to support PAX as the best option for recovering El-Aurian Survivors. Lorian dismisses the El-Aurians claiming they haven't learned the lesson of Omega or the Borg, he elects to stay with the PAX colony and try to build something worthy on the bones of the El-Aurian failure. *'2325''' Dylan Hunt Aged approximately 80 dies on Omega. Federation Intelligence gains Hunts secret Memoirs, and begins an investigation. Most of the story is revealed at this time. Pro-El-Aurian factions on the Federation Council elect to leave well enough alone and hope that PAX works out. *'2365' On Omega, The PAX colony now controls most of the Continent upon which it was founded - No Warlords can challenge it. PAX controls a trade network which reaches all over the planet and effects human life all over it. It is well on it's way to accomplishing its mission of allowing the Omegans to evolve voluntarily into a Civilized world. Meta I ripped off bits of ST-OM and Genesis II And Planet Earth ti try and make a sensible story out of the Episode "The Omega Glory". Picture John Saxon as Dylan Hunt and Alex Cord as the long lived woodsman Lorien, along with a rotating group of adventurers and looneys travelling across the post apocalyptic wasteland trying to being peace to the warring tribes and piece together the mystery of what actually happened. No doubt they'd also run into weird left overs from the pre-apocalypse El-Aurian colony days. Category:ST-OM Category:Planets